


Civil Ends, Civil Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Set in the Civil War era, in the Union state Ohio)For the past years, the three Baudelaire’s lives surrounded the pending war. Their mother, a Union spy, and their father, and active fighter; all in the name of beating the confederates.That is, for the rest of the Union. For the Baudelaires, winning the war meant more then regaining the southern states and freeing all slaves, it also mean fixing a hidden schism brought forth by those with different opinions.And everything stayed fine until one faithful day when the Union requested more then deemed suitable; Their one and only son to enlist in the war. Ludicrous, yes, but worse things could happen..And will.





	Civil Ends, Civil Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh quick story of my life, my brother messed up my knee back in October and due to our god forsaken health system that stated our doctor had to send out an order so I could go see another doctor.. so I could go see another doctor in July... I spent a good chuck of the second semester in my school’s library instead of participating in gym. Sure, it was fun then and there but being the only one in the library, I had a lot of time alone to contemplate my life so far. I eventually got an answer saying it was basically all in my head, but something isn't right here,,
> 
> Oh, and an ASOUE Civil War AU. 
> 
> A the time, I wrote this more of a one shot that I could add more too, so if you like the idea please feel free to tell me :)
> 
> Enjoy?

It had been a musty July morning when the men came. Dressed in long, tailored uniforms embellished with shimmering buttons and badges hinting towards high status, the three Baudelaire children feared for the worst.

“Your father was impaled with three minie balls late last week near Hampton Roads, Virgina. Though he was immediately transferred to one of our care units, he had been bleeding out too fast and we were unable to save him.” One of the men said with a blank face.

“And while we respect the pain and suffering this will cause you three, we are at a drought of men. The war seems to be at no slow, and since we’ve noted quite an experience in war tactics rooting from your family we request we draf your oldest son in place of your father.”

Beatrice stepped forward to the two men with anger in her eyes. 

“Have you no shame?” Beatrice almost yelled, offsetting the two soldiers. “You’ve taken my husband as one of you Union soldiers, you’ve taken me as one of your Union spies, and now you want to take my only son for your bullshit too? T more do you want from us? Do you want my dog, too? How about my deceased parents? What would you say if your only son was drafted for the navy? What would you say?”

The men merely peered at each other. Beatrice, stepping back, placed a firm hand on her son’s shoulder and continued to stare daggers at the two invaders.

“Go to your room, Klaus. I’ll handle them.” She snarled, more to the men then her own son.

“Ma’am, your son won’t be fighting on his own, not yet.” The most daring of the two spoke, though hint of fear could be picked out of his voice. “It’ll be shadowing, of the new soldiers. They’ll be paid paid half the soldier salary, and they’ll get treated for any other wounds they may get. It’s a small group, Quagmires, Widershines, they’re all in this.”

“And if I say to get of my damn property and get this bloody notions out of your head?” Beatrice shot back. 

The two men looked from Beatrice, to each other, an to back at Beatrice. 

“It’s honor, Anwhistle.” One of them said firmly and grabbed the musket from their belt. 

“Honor? Ike, you married my sister, is that not enough honor?” Beatrice said, taking note of the man’s movement and attempted to move to the side.

But before Beatrice could step away, the man aimed and plunged a bullet in the center of her chest. She toppled to the floor as cimsen bagan to stain the front of her floral dress, with whatever glasses and plates following suit. 

Clenching whatever fabric she could hold with her shaking hands, Beatrice stared up at the two men above her. “You’re better than this.” She gasped, her eyes begging to glaze over.

“As are you, Beatrice.” Ike hissed, pressing his foot to her chest and applying enough pressure to make Beatrice ince. “And you knew the arrangement was to gain the waters. You control the sea- if not only a little of the sea - you control the war.”

Letting out one more push before stepping away, Ike and the other man quickly scoffed away in the direction Klaus as run off to. Reholstering their weapons and calmly peeking through any door available to see if anyone else was in the house, it wasn’t before Beatrice’s eldest child- Violet - ran from her room did anyone emerge.

“Mother!” Violet cried, falling to her knees and ripping a chunk of her dress off. “Who are those awful men? Why do they want Klaus, and why did they shoot you?”

Violet hesitantly grabbed a glass of water from the table and splashed it on her mother’s wound, earning a hiss in response. 

“Vi, it’s not worth it.” Beatrice mustered, attempting to keep her eyes from slipping closed. At this point, everything was becoming darker and darker and she knew she had little time left to live. “Those men, they’re not good. They’re sending Klaus to his death, you can’t let him go, you can’t.”

“Mother, I know, but what will I do-“ 

“Enough.” Beatrice cut off, letting out a cry as Violet applied her makeshift bandage and pulled it tight. “Those bastards, they won’t just give up like that, they take what they want and leave no room for mercy.”

Using what little energy she had left, Beatrice tilted herself up by the smallest amount and pulled a small pistol and rounds for her inner pocket. Giving it one last glance and wiping away mud from long ago, she calmly dispensed it with shaky hands. “You’ll have to cut your hair, and depending on who you ask, you can likely wrap yourself..”

Beatrice trailed off as soon as she noted her daughters look of pure horror and confusion. She was asking so much of Violet, and she knew it.

“Mother?” Violet said, clutching the firearm tight and trying her hardest not to cry. “Mama, no, what do you mean? Why do I need to cut my hair? What am I binding, why?”

Beatrice brushed a tear away from her daughter’s face and tried her best to comfort her. Taking in a breath and attempting to comfort Violet, she softly mumbled something allowed. “I’ve been training you to become a spy,” she said softly. “But now you need to be a soilder. Watch over Klaus, and find somewhere for Sunny.”

Beatrice gave her daughter’s hand one last final squeeze before resting herself back down and taking in her final breath. Violet wanted to cry, scream - something - but she knew that the time just simply wasn’t in her favor. Instead, she rushed after the two men in her brother, preparing herself for the worst to come.


End file.
